1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device including a retention circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In integrated circuits, it is a significant task to reduce power consumption, and a number of methods of reducing power consumption have been introduced.
In order to reduce power consumption, integrated circuits may operate in a sleep mode. For example, when an integrated circuit is not used for a certain period of time, the integrated circuit may detect it and supply power only to some elements, to reduce power consumption. When an integrated circuit is mounted in a portable apparatus, the reduction of power consumption may significantly affect of the overall power consumption of the portable apparatus.
For an integrated circuit to support a sleep mode, a circuit for retaining data that was being used in normal mode may be required so the data is not lost.